After what happened
by Kin-Sung
Summary: One-shot about Ichigo's thoughts from the Soul Society Arc...slight mentions of Rukia, Orihime and Kon and other characters. Didn't mention everything then don't nag me!


**Disclaimer****: I don't Bleach anime characters, they belong to Tite kubo. **

_ Okay this is gonna be one-shot about Ichigo. I'll try to make this a little longer and like I said, sorry if it's short. Second time doing someone's POV. I'm not going to tell every single thing because it may bore you really. So I'm gonna try keep it off. No spoilers. Again sorry if I skip some parts, don't want to bore you. So don't complain it about! Anyway I watch the English dub of Bleach so? I buy the manga. Bleach anime is licensed by Viz Media. And I have all of the Bleach volumes in my shelf. Volumes 1 through 43. I also have other mangas too. I have Inuyasha mangas, Death Note, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Blue Exorcist , Ouran High school Club all of them, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Fullmetal Alchemist. I almost have them all, almost. And I buy the newest volumes in stock. And yeah I have books too. Viz Media is one of the largest dubbing companies. There's other dubbing companies as well. Like I said there's other English dubbing companies out there. I watch the English dub of Bleach and Naruto, and I buy the manga. I heard that Toaru Majutsu No Index is going to be dubbed! :D YAY! But FUNimation subbed it wrong they better do the voice acting right! I'm gonna try to read the Toaru Majutsu No Index light novels online and yes they're online. Some light novels can be translated to English._

* * *

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper. And you could say I'm a Visored... Or not. I can see ghosts or spirits very clearly. I lost my mother and I thought I was responsible for her death. Well I can see spirits or ghosts at a young age. It turns out, a hollow killed her. That hollow really annoyed me really. The hollow's name was Grand Fisher. The other Soul Reapers were unable to defeat Grand Fisher. I do believe that someone else has defeated Grand Fisher.

Do you really wanna know how I became a Substitute Soul Reaper? I'm gonna explain it to you. It was one night, I returned from school and returned my room I skipped dinner that time. What did that surprise you? Yeah right you think I was on a diet, you're wrong! That time, a girl in black happened appeared from the wall. She said "It's close!" so I kicked her with my leg! And she said "You can see me? And you kicked me?" Pfft, thought she was totally invisible to me. Well she was totally visible.

But I'm skipping the rest, cause you may gotten tired of it duh. Okay, so then she tells me she's a Soul Reaper. No idea what it mean. Then she showed me some of her crappy drawings that looked like a rabbit. Then I broke free of her Bakudo number one because there was a hollow attacking my home. Just when everything were in destruction, her name was Rukia. And in with her sword through my chest, I received Soul Reaper powers and then defeated it. The next day, Rukia told me I drained all of her powers. And was in Gigai. Okay, now I'm getting to really annoyed. I got Soul Candy, the heck?

It was commonly called Gikongan but Society of Women Soul Reapers thought it wasn't cute enough, so they changed it. Oh come on... But man Rukia literally kicked me because I insulted her. Okay she has an obsession with rabbits. Sooo don't even insult her with fondness of rabbits really. Moving on!

It was really a mod soul and so I named it Kon. Yeah that's right! Turned out that Kon is a pervert. That jerk used my body to take advantage of my body Orihime and Tatsuki... And he ki-ki-ki-kissed... That sucks! I didn't want to say my life was over. I totally complained about that. I was gonna have a serious talk with that Mod Soul. But later on there was another Mod Soul that was annoying the heck out of me. Ririn was bugging me.

Oh god... I'm gonna be summarizing some stuff, so don't get hard headed man. Rukia was sentenced to death, had to save her from happening. My friends, Orihime and Chad tagged along same with Uyru Ishida, Quincy guy. Don't want to explain it all. Had to go Soul Society, met her childhood friend Renji and her adoptive brother, Byakuya. So I had a lot of battles there too, so I don't want to explain it all. There were some traitors too, three of them. Aizen, a blind man Tousen and a guy named Gin. Pretty much it was a quest. Argh, I guess there's more dang it. There was Bount things, I can't even explain it all really. And yeah, it was just woah! Just when everything was back to normal. I met the strongest Bount too. Another battle too. Rukia got injured. Gosh, everything... I don't really want to explain every single thing okay?! God people... Anyway, I had a hollow side too... I find it quite strange. And it took over twice... No twice or three, lost count. Once we invaded Soul Society, there was huge guard blocking our path! Blah, blah, blah, blah too many details really. To cut it short of this mission was gonna loooonng.

But yeah, almost got killed in a way. Okay I'm gonna cut the chases, after the whole Rescue mission of Rukia is done, betrayal from three people and Bounts everything. I met a visored boy named Shinji who utterly told me to join his group because I was one of them. I got beat up two Arrancars. The midget Rukia showed up again. But sometimes I wish I was a little stronger to protect Orihime... Come on she's one of my buddies. But heck still thinking about what Shinji said. I'm kinda close to Orihime Inoue, and I may like her.

* * *

**Author's note: **_ Okay in Bleach anime Shinigami Viz translation is Soul Reaper, so in Bleach Shinigami and Soul Reaper are the same. Anyway since I've been busy with a lot of schoolwork, the episode I left of from Bleach is...episode 114 or 115, I'll try pick up where I left off. Anyway my friend DAL on deviantART sounds a bit like Raven from Teen Titans and Rukia's English dubbed voice. But DAL is her nickname because of her username. I heard that the light novels will become popular in the US in the future. The light novels are popular in Japan. I'm gonna be moving to Tallahassee Florida in a few months I'd say...in April 15. Do letters get translated into another language? For _example_ Korean. I wanna send a fanmail to Korean pop singer. PS no flamming or spam. Again sorry if I apologized if I skip details didn't want to bore you. Anyway if you know that letters get translated into Korean please PM me. Anyway anime characters have real Japanese first and last names. Like for example Kurosaki, Higurashi, Nadeshiko, Hikaru, Hikari, Sasuke, Sakura, Uchiha etc. Manga artists search up some Japanese names to name their characters. Anyway don't nag me if I didn't mention everything. _


End file.
